Within the steel metallurgy art, the high demands placed on productivity and quality have resulted in a division of this art into primary metallurgical (melting in light arc furnaces, converters) and secondary metallurgical (refining) processes. One factor common to all secondary metallurgical processes is temperature loss. Consequently, a possibility for rational heating is desirable so as to render these secondary metallurgical processes more efficient and to make for their development, with the purpose of relieving the primary furnace from the requisite overheating work and of reducing the overheating, and finally to save energy.
Such a heating technological improvement would find immediate application in continuous casting plants. This technology also provides the opportunity for diversified secondary metallurgical treatments, which influence the utilization frequency of processes such as injection in metallurgical processes.